Feels like coming home
by Infyrno Axel
Summary: When Bobby needs a change of pace and surrounding he goes to the only place that has ever felt like home. To St. John Allerdyce's side. Even if that means joining the Brotherhood Bobby/OMC


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot and Camille, Alec and Arania**  
Warning**: This will be a 4 or 5 chapter story but dont expect updates every day. Im a high school senior and Finals and Graduation are coming up quickly. I will try to get the next chapter up next weekend at the latest. For now bear with me I am trying as hard as I can. This will **NOT** be a Bobby/John they are only best friends  
**Rating**: T for now will probably change in chapter 4 or 5  
**Summary**: When Bobby needs a change of pace and surroundings he leaves to go to the only place that's ever felt like home. To where ever his best friend St. John Allerdyce is. Even if that means joining the brotherhood. Bobby/OMC  
**A.N. **This is set about a year after the second Movie. Its A.U. so the third movie never happened.

ENJOY!!

**John's P.O.V.**

To say I was surprised when I saw him standing on the other side of the door would be an understatement. But what he said next shook me to my very core.

"I've come to join the brotherhood."

I must have looked like I was disgusted because he turned to leave saying that he was sorry to bother me. He started to walk away so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"What took you so long Freeze-pop.

At first I thought he didn't hear me but then he stopped. He turned around slowly and looked at me. I saw the sheen of ice that always covered his body. "Thanks John..."

I walked out towards him and took his bag. "Come on Bobby, lets find you a room."

**Normal P.O.V**.

"So why did you leave?" John asked " I mean you have to have a reason."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. Maybe because the school got so crowded."

St. John smiled at the other man. "Okay, I know it's not the truth but I guess I can live with it for now"

A voice came from upstairs. "Who was at the door Mr. Allerdyce?" John stopped.

"Oh, someone who wanted to join the brotherhood Magneto."

"Did you send them away?" Bobby heard the footfalls of the aging man approaching. He stopped breathing.

"No, not this one." John looked at Bobby and smirked.

"And why not?" Eric rounded the corner.

"Cuz I figure that since we have a fire mutant, why not an ice mutant as well..." John looked up at Magneto. "What do you say Gramps?"

Eric looked at Bobby "So you've come to join us Child?"

Bobby took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I have."

"Very well." Magneto turned to leave. "Welcome to the Brotherhood."

Bobby slumped his shoulders in relief and followed as John led him up to the second floor, stopping in front of an old, worn-out door.

"Here you are Bobby." John opened the door to a room with two beds. "Your room."

One side of the room was bare and the other side was covered with posters of any band you could think of.

Bobby laughed. " I guess it works. We're rooming together again, aren't we?"

John looked back shocked. "How did you know?"

"John, the second I walked into this room I smelled butane from your lighter. It's obvious."

"Ya that might be it." John flopped onto his bed.

"Do you still have the flame lighter?" Bobby asked John as he sat on the end of his own bed. "The one I gave you?"

John reached in to his pocket and pulled out the same lighter he'd had since he was 14 years old. It was a silver Zippo lighter with the engraving of a flame on it. It was so worn out that you could barely see the inscription that was on it.

"To help you light your way through the dark." John opened and closed the lighter a couple of times then put it back in his pocket. "I carry it every day."

"Oh, You do?" Booby looked quizzically at the fire mutant. "Why?"

"It was the first real present anyone had ever given me and you gave it to me. You were the first real friend I ever had." John paused for a moment "The inscription on it is from one of my favorite books. Did you know that?"

Bobby smiled "Ya I knew it. You wouldn't go anywhere without that book."

John laughed and reached over to his nightstand and picked up the beaten book laying there. "Still don't. Its always with me."

At that moment a call came up stairs "John come on get down here. Time to eat."

John returned the book to his nightstand and pulled himself off of the bed. "Come on Ice. Lets go get some dinner. "Mom" cooked and she's one hell of a chef.

Bobby followed the fire mutant down to the dinning room but stopped before the door. "Umm.. John? Do they know I'm here?"

John looked at Bobby and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe..if the boss told them, then ya. but probably not..."

"Ya that instills courage in the newbie. Way to go Allerdyce."

St. John spun around quickly and looked at Camille, the earth mutant. "Don't start with me Tree-hugger. Or shall we have a repeat of last weeks episode of Burning Camille's Garden?"

The younger female visibly paled at the comment but then shot her friend a harsh glare. "Do it and I swear to the Goddess I will grow _Trees_ in your _ass_."

Bobby gaped at the threat but then laughed at the look on Johns face. The fire mutant was trying to fight a laugh from escaping but was failing miserably.

At that moment Camille turned to Bobby. "I'm Camille and don't worry about the words thrown about between me and Dip-shit here. Its all in good fun." She was pretty but not overly so. Had green eyes that sparkled with mirth and stood about stood about six inches shorter than Bobby's own 5'8''.

Bobby smiled and thumbed at John. "I'm Bobby. And said dip-shit used to be my best friend."

St. John took that moment to interject. "Used to be. You're full of shit. I still am!"

Camille completely ignored the fire weaver and put her hand on her hip. "They call me Terra. Like like Terra Firma because I control plants. So, what's your power?"

Bobby swallowed nervously and said "Ice... I control ice" He cleared his throat. "The X-Men used to call me Iceman but Id like to change that."

"How about Frost?"

Everyone turned to face the new voice. Standing in the across the room was a man about twenty years old. He was gorgeous. He stood about six foot tall and had a medium build. He had short black hair that was fashionably spiked. But the thing that drew Booby in was the pale blue almost smokey gray eyes that were locked onto his own. "I'm Alec Galevin. Call me Gale. I control the winds"

"Kinda like the evil version of Storm." John added

"Do you know her?" Bobby asked Alec.

"Ya. She tried to get me to go to the X-Men when I was 7." Alec pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning on. He walked towards the Ice Mutant and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Frost."

Bobby smiled at the new name and shook the older mans hand. Holding on to it longer than necessary "Nice to meet you Gale."

At that moment Mystique poked her head through the door. "John, Camille, Alec, Bobby get you skinny asses in here for dinner."

The Four Elementals jumped at the voice of the Changeling. "Yes I said you too Bobby. Your part of the Brotherhood now so your subject to the loving name calling."

Bobby ducked his head to hide the smile that was starting to flit across his face. He was happy at the easy acceptance he was getting here at this place. For the first time in years he didn't have to worry about if he was wanted or not because the smile that graced the motherly figures face told him he was accepted and cared for already. He hadn't been here but for an hour and already he was feeling more at home than he ever did at the school.

He looked up as he felt an arm snake around his shoulder and a voice say "Don't worry about it Frost. No one cares about how you got here only that your here for the right reason."

He looked into the deep brown eyes of the fire mutant. "But still they accept me so easily." Bobby said as they found seats at the long dinner table.

"That would be because of me I'm sorry Mr. Drake." A little voice in his head said.

Bobby looked around the table and caught the eye of a little girl. "I heard you in my head."

"Yes, you did, that's the only way Arania can communicate. She also has the ability to read your thoughts like she did when you first entered the House." Magneto said from the other end of the table. "She told us all that you truly wished to be a part of the Brotherhood. If she hadn't vouched for you, Inferno would have killed you upon arrival."

"Inferno?" Bobby asked confused .

John poked Bobby in the side. "It's the name they gave me when I joined. They didn't like the name Pyro anymore than you did."

"Good." The other man sighed. "It was kinda Gay."

"Not unlike you right?" Bobby paled at the words that came out of Inferno/ Pyro's mouth. "Oops..."

"What a way to shove someone out of the closet. Eh?" Alec asked laughing. "He did the same to me about a year ago."

Bobby looked at the older man confused.

"I'm about as straight as a crazy straw Frost. So don't worry, your not the only batting for the home team here." Alec said trying to calm Bobby down.

Bobby visible calmed at those words. "So you guys don't care that I'm Gay?" Bobby asked to the room in general.

The shaking of heads was seen throughout the room as people looked at the newest member.

"Thank goodness..."

"Well Now that the Noob has been embarrassed why don't we eat." Camille asked to the relief of Bobby.

And every body started to pass the food around. And the meal got under way

"So Frost, why now? Why come to us now. Eh?"

Bobby looked up at Gale and shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know that it seemed like a good time. Bobby looked back to the Television that they were watching. It was a some documentary on Vlad the Impaler that Camille and Johnny were watching intently.

"So you just woke up one day and decided 'Hey I don't want to be a good guy anymore!' Right?" Gale chuckled at him as Bobby tried not to laugh at the comment. "So ya that is the reason for it isn't it?"

"Sure if you want to say that." Bobby threw a pillow at the older teen. Gale scoffed as the pillow connected with his head. He picked up the pillow and chucked it back at the Ice maker, laughing as the pillow hit Cam instead of Bobby, knocking the soda can out of her hands.

Bobby gasped and acted quickly, freezing the liquid before it hit the white carpet. He took the frozen soda to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"So how do you like it so far?"

Bobby turned around quickly and smiled at the motherly mutant. "I like it a lot. The atmosphere is... so less tense than at the school. I feel like I can laugh here without the ever-present threat of getting attacked everyday. I feel like I can be a kid even if I do have powers. It feels good to know that here people aren't going to talk down to me cuz I'm the youngest in the group. Here it _feels_ like home. Instead of just a place away from home."

Mystique smiled at the newest edition to the "family". She put her arm around his shoulder as she passed and told him to go and enjoy his new found freedom with the other kids.

She walked out the swinging dining room door and Bobby followed soon after.

"What took you so long Freeze-pop" John looked over the back of the love-seat he was lounged on and smiled at the younger man.

Bobby flicked him off as he laid down and put his head on Johns leg . "I was talking to the resident shape shifter. She gave me a few words of encouragement."

John carded his fingers through the blond hair on his leg. Relishing at the feeling of the normalcy of the moment. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. He finally had his best friend back and that was worth more than anything in the world.

Later that night as both young men lay in their beds, Bobby cleared his throat. " Hey Johnny?"

"Yeah, Freeze-pop."

"Because I missed you."

John rolled over onto his side. "What?"

"I left because I missed you John."

John rolled back over. "I missed you too Bobby."


End file.
